Egil Flint
Name: '''Egil Flint '''Species/Form: Gallade'' '' Type: Psychic/Fighting Ability: Steadfast Hold Item: '''N/A '''Gender: Male Age: 19 Physical description: At 5’8” and 145 pounds, Egil is a smidge taller and leaner than the average Gallade. He has blue eyes, with green-framed glasses. He does not have the protruding hip section, though, and the spike on his head blends in with his hair, only poking up about an inch out of it. The gray coloration of the spike bleeds out into his surrounding hair on both sides, seemingly cutting his shaggy hair in two. The rest of his hair and the coloring of the markings on his body that are typical of a Gallade are purple as opposed to green. A single curved bang hangs over his right earfins. The swords on his arms can retract to be almost invisible, even though they jut out a tiny bit, and each can extend from either behind the elbow or forward from the wrist. He usually dresses casual and light, with jean cargo shorts that reach down to his knees and his favorite purple hoodie vest. While he might wear a sweater or other warmer clothing in the cold season, he’ll always be seen with his hoodie vest on…unless he’s in a battle. Personality: A calm and collected individual, Egil prefers his surroundings to be silent. He is very studious, often spending days and nights reading books in search of knowledge. Due to this, however, he’s very isolated from society and it shows in his language, and while he’s not at all shy about sharing his thoughts with other people, he keeps his words to a minimum. He is very cautious of other’s opinions on him, to the point where he takes off his hoodie before battles due to false rumors about how he conceals items in his pockets and secretly uses them in fair battles. Outside of his quiet school life, he enjoys coffee shop visits and leisurely walks, though he’s fonder of wooded areas. In the sparse times that he trains, he heads out to a secluded, forested area where the only sounds heard are him and the wind. During this training, he focuses on meditation (and thus, reaction speed), running, and his attack speed. History'': Egil was born a green-haired Ralts, the older of two in a house of four in Mahogany Town. He was significantly more aggressive in his early years as he played with his younger brother, Wilbur. While Egil took to an offensive style easily, he did force it on Wilbur, causing the younger Ralts to be defensive. Both took well to Egil’s rough playing, although Egil knew his limits when it came to pushing Wilbur around. Through this, though, they share a strong bond and have learned from each other’s mistakes over the years, where these mistakes are often due to the other brother. Egil’s school life was mixed between a friendly competition with Wilbur over grades and spending time with his dad, a blacksmith and seasoned battler, who first showed them how to fight for themselves. His mother was a freelance author, and inspired Egil to read at an early age. However, it wasn’t until Egil was a Kirlia that he went overboard on reading, mostly due to a novel that entailed a one-on-one swordfight that captivated him with its description. He colored his hair purple because of the book, so that it may remind him of where his infatuation started. Not much happened up until his decision to join the PCC, which excited his parents but saddened Wilbur, because the two had been nigh inseparable, and the younger brother still had one year of school left to complete. However, with Egil putting his education and training first, he bid a sorrowful farewell to his cozy home and left for the college. '''Grade level:' Freshmon Major/Minor: 'Professional Battling/Author '' '''Moves: Starter #Fury Cutter – Deadly if Egil strings the attacks together. He’ll often spin at a high speed to attack with this move, as each strike from his extended blades will deal increased damage, and simply spinning will give the least amount of work for a good portion of damage. #Aerial Ace – A leap attack that smashes the blunt end of a blade down. While it closes the distance between him and his opponent, he’s wide open during the leap. Because of how multi-use the leap is that is required for this attack, he will often fake-out and use another attack, or simply delay the attack by aiming his leap behind his opponent rather than in front of. #X-Scissor – With both of his blades drawn forward, this move is often used at the end of a charge attack with a burst of speed. It can also be used to juggle an opponent in midair with multiple jump strikes. #Slash – While only one blade is needed for this attack, both can be used if so desired. This attack is denoted by his blades swinging in an arc, as if wielding a sword, rather than having them slice at fixed angles like his other attacks. He can pull off a huge string of combos with this attack alone, using momentum to swing his blades, but more often than not the damage inflicted can be shrugged off unless it strikes a weak point, and can be countered right after a hit. Freshmon Semester 1 #Psych Up – Egil learns quickly, and as a result, can easily read an opponent’s moves throughout battle to determine weak points. To do this, however, he can’t attack – he has to purely focus on the movements of his opponent and keep his eyes on him or her. Being in tunnel vision, he can very easily trip over things or not see an attack coming from the side while he’s using this move, but if he reads enough of the opponent’s moves, he’s more accurate with his attacks and, due to knowing how their moves work, can dodge them much easier as well. #Brick Break – One of the rare instances where Egil uses his hands instead of his blades to attack. Striking down in a swift motion, this attack can break any solid defense when it’s combined with a fake-out leap. It can also be used to deflect attacks if timed right, although it cannot block attacks, merely clash. Strategy: Egil fights passively until provoked; he will Psych Up when possible, and strike when he thinks he can get the upper hand. His style focuses on quick attacks one after another with little space in-between, although he will back up after an attack for the inevitable counterattack. Although he can take quite a few hits, his performance decreases as he is hurt, so he attempts to go spotless as much as he can by darting in and out of physical range. Strengths: This Gallade’s fast on his feet, and with his darting in-and-out battling style, this helps him immensely. He has a plethora of topics to bring up in a conversation from his research and time at the books. With grades, he’s a perfectionist; he’ll do assignments right when he knows what they entail. Weaknesses: Egil has a tendency to experiment with new moves right in the middle of battle, and a simple misjudgment on his fault can turn the tides easily. He’s not talkative at all, and prefers solitary and quiet work, where having another person with him would break that silence if they were to communicate with him. He also forgets assignments if he doesn’t do them right away, or if he does write down the assignment, put it off to the last minute if he’s going to put it off at all. Current Classes: *Type Mastery – Psychic II *Type Mastery – Fighting II *Type Mastery – Ghost I *Type Mastery – Normal I *Melee Tactics Interesting Flavor and Fluff Section Musical Theme(s): Outside of battle/image cover: Overworld – Gargoyle’s Quest (Orchestral cover) Inspirations for this character’s creation: '''I wanted to try making a booksmart character that would still fit into a fighter role; more specifically, a close-ranged fighter. However, I couldn't simply make a smart character that would tank hits, so I focused on speed. I felt that a Gallade would most fit the role at the time of creation, so I spun a few webs and Egil was the result. '''Personal goals as a player of this character: '''Integrating an intelligence-based character in roleplay style…It’s something that I get the hankering for once in a while. After creating him, I believe Egil fills this role quite nicely. '''Personal quotes: “The strength of the written word surpasses the sharpest blade. However, no single word that we have catalogued in the dictionary can be wielded much like a blade can. I’m in search of such a word.”